


WCKD Is Good

by Roverlord



Series: Adaptions [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2, The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Amnesia, Female Pyro, Gallows Humor, Otherwise inappropriate humor, Somewhat ooc because of the amnesia, but that's normal, everybody's a little fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roverlord/pseuds/Roverlord
Summary: He wakes up in a moving shaft with no memory, and when it stops he's pointed at with a spear by some helmeted psycho. There are seven other young men with no memory, led by a guy named Nick. The area is surrounded by gigantic walls of a labyrinth, inside of which robotic monsters dwell at night.After his arrival, the things take a turn for worse. Very quickly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THE NAMES: The Maze Runner names are canonically based on the names of scientists and inventors, etc. I also tried to make them match with the characters' home countries, so;
> 
> Engineer = Nick (As in Nikola Tesla, who was an inventor, electrical engineer, mechanical engineer, and futurist).  
> Soldier = Bobby (As in Robert Oppenheimer, who invented the atomic bomb. The first and only country to use one was America).  
> Medic = Seppel (It's a diminutive of "Josef". Guess who it references to).  
> Demoman = Fred (As in Alfred Nobel, who invented dynamite).  
> Scout = Colt (As in Samuel Colt and the Colt pistols he invented (Also you could take it as a horse reference)).  
> Sniper = Albert (As in Albert Pugsley. This one's just random, i couldn't find anything better and got tired with it).  
> Heavy = Pavel (As in Ivan Pavlov. Mostly because Pavlov criticized the Soviet government).  
> Pyro = Pyro (She's mute, so she can't tell them her name and they call her that because of her pyromania).  
> Spy = Blaise (As in Blaise de Vigenère, a diplomat, cryptographer, translator and alchemist).
> 
> Redmond Mann = Russ (As in Bertrand Russell, mostly because it has "red" in meaning).

Suddendly the darkness was no more, and a bright white light assaulted his vision, blinding him.

_Is this heaven?  What happened to me?_

He could distinguish a large shadow drawing closer and when he regained his vision, he was confronted with a machete tied to a stick that hovered only millimeters from his face.

He carefully looked up and saw a large, scowling man standing at the other side of the weapon. The smaller boy slowly reached out and tried to push the spear off his face, but it was shoved even closer to his eye with even more force.

Out of the corner of his vision he could see more men, in what could be uniforms due to the shared main color. One with a trenchoat and glasses, one with a t-shirt and knee-long shorts, and one in shirt and sunglasses and hat and wielding a bow, all except the glasses guy looking ready for a fight.

He lifted his hands up and slowly put them behind his head to express surrender, but this did nothing to calm the helmet guy down. His head was still spinning and his mind was blank, he was disoriented and scared for his life. Who were those people? Who was he? Where were they??

Why couldn't he remember anything???!!!

"Get outta there, maggot!" Bellowed the spear guy, and he was too scared to not obey.

Climbing out of some kind of elevator, he looked around. They were in a glade facing a gigantic wall, the environment looking like they were in the edge of a desert. There was a big hut in the middle of the area, a few smaller ones around it. The excat number of the young men around him was seven. Directly behind the spear guy stood another guy with a helmet, his yellow and looking like plastic.

"Calm down Bobby" the hardhat told the spear guy "It's just one more."

Our protagonist looked around slowly, carefully. When everybody was looking at Bobby and the hardhat, he ran for it.

"Hey, stop!"

The youngest one, the one with a t-shirt, gave a chase. He was so damn fast. The fleeing man's breath was still heavy and difficult, as if if had slime in his lungs. He tried to tear off the cloth draped over his face, some kind of scarf. He managed to claw it down, breathing ruggedly. The air resistance made his hood fall back on its own, but the action had slowed him down. Not that it mattered.

The walls surrounded the entire compound.

The younger man tackled him to the grass, trying to smother him in it and calling for some Seppel. He tried to kick off the speedster unsuccesfully, still managing to strike his fingernails into his opponent's eyeballs.

"Ow!!"

"Colt! Fight, you fuckin maggot!!" Was heard from a distance.

Colt fell off him, but his eyes were not permanently damaged. He rolled up and attacked again before the speedster would have time to recover, and punched him on the nuts. Colt's grip around his windpipe tightened as they rolled down the hill.

"SEPPEL!!! MOVE YOUR ASS OVER THERE!!!"

Their scuffle continued until the glasses guy made an appearance, striking a needle in the previously masked man's neck.

After that, everything went black.

 

* * *

 

He woke up in a small hole in a hill, wooden bars for a door. The hardhat was standing in there, propably in his reach if if tried.

"Howdy" he said "We were caught on the wrong foot there a little. My name's Nick" He extended his hand inside the cage. Was he really that stupid?? He didn't approach it.

"What is this place? Why am i there? Who are you? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING????!!"

"Calm down, buddy" Nick said, gesturing in a supposedly calming manner "It's normal around there, none of us remember. Do you know where you come from? Anything? your name?"

He tried to remember, but there was just emptiness and his head was starting to pound with pain.

"N..No."

"Don't worry, it'll come back to you in a couple of days."

Nick shifted a little, measuring him with his gaze.

"We're gonna call you Greenie until then" he had a small pause before continuing "Can i trust you not to run off again?"

Yes, he hadn't been directly aggressive, but anybody can backstab anybody anywhere. And his inner voice told him he wasn't somebody to be trusted anyway. Not that he'd tell Nick that, he wanted out right now, he was getting claustophobic. He did not want to be called "Greenie" and thought about making up a name, but he didn't remember any other names than the ones he had heard from these people, and they were all already reserved.

"Yes."

Nick let him out and showed him around, introducing the men they passed.

"Bobby you already met" Nick says, gesturing to the still armed man with a pot on his head, who was staring at 'Greenie' and growling "He's a guard, keeps order. Don't set the dude off, he's a psycho."

"He's Pavel, he takes care of our crops" Nick gestures towards an inhumanely gigantic man scraping the ground with a comically tiny hoe "He's smarter than he looks, but bad at expressing himself in english."

They walked into the hut Nick said was the medic's, and were faced with a flock of blood-covered doves and a room, in which the glasses guy was very enthustically cutting up a dead goat and doing some sort of insane surgery on it.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SEPPEL???!!"

" _Morgen_!!" Greeted the bloodstained man as if there was nothing wrong or gross with this.

"That insane bastard is Seppel. He has two jobs, being a medic, and taking care of and slaughtering our livestock. For food. _Not_ for insane experiments."

Seppel started approaching them, so Nick swiftly pushed 'Greenie' out of the door which he slammed shut to Seppel's face.

"Don't wander around at night. Not even to relieve yourself. Stay in your hammock and generally steer clear of his hut. Presume the rumors true. Try to avoid going in alone, he's very unpredictable. The stole the previous boss' skeleton. Russ was a tyrant though. That's why we didn't banish Seppel. That, and he's the only one with any medical knowledge, and Pavel is in love and protects him ferociously."

Nick started walking slower and became more relaxed after they were away from Seppel's dwelling. He pointed at the black guy with an eyepatch who was making food in another, smaller hut.

"He's Fred. He cooks and occasionally lends a hand for the rest of us. Nobody has ever seen him sober, he's always drunk on his mystery pot. Sometimes it blows  up, that's why he likes it, but the stuff has never made anybody blind." They saw Fred taking another long swig from the bottle laying on a chair as they passed.

"My name you already know. I lead these guys and build us shit."

The tour seemed to be over, and they hadn't ever seen Colt or the other guy despite having walked through the whole glade.

"The spine incident i mentioned happened a week or two ago. Everybody had wanted Russ dead for the longest time by that point. The events were sparked when he was out on his own and got stung in broad daylight. I'm going to investigate the matters as soon as i can."

"Stung?"

They arrived at an opening in the wall, but Nick stopped him from entering, grapping his shoulder.

"That is The Maze" he says, suddendly solemn "It stays open in daylight hours, but when the sun downs it closes, and changes every night. There dwell monsters in there when it's dark, in rare occasions they're still there during the day. No one lives to tell us about them, all we have is noises in the night."

The Maze started creaking.

"They should already be out. It's getting late."

'Greenie' was about to ask who were 'they', when the two previously missing men jogged out of the opening, scribbling notes.

"Colt and Albert are Runners. They run inside during the day, map the place and try to find a way out."

'Greenie' was kind of scared, but curious about finding out why were they there and what was waiting them outside. He didn't want to be forced to spend the rest of his life on this glade with these people.

"What if i want to be a runner?"

" _Nobody_ wants to be a Runner, buddy."


	2. Chapter 2

They were eating and dancing around a pyre as 'Greenie' watched from the corner of the area, not seeing the appeal in jumping around wildly and eating like a pack of wild animals. The guard, Bobby, was picking fights but no one dared to anger him further. Except Colt, who started hissing back insults both equal and greater, and soon they had a two-man brawl on their hands.

Pavel left Seppel's company and stepped in to intervene, but 'Greenie', somehow, by some reflex or instinct, hit Bobby on the back. Bobby grapped him by the head and smashed him to the floor, but 'Greenie' got free and attacked again, they were both circling each other like vultures.

More hits were traded, and 'Greenie's head hit the ground. Pavel tried to restrain Bobby, who was still coming after him.

"That's all you got, maggot Greenie??!!"

That's when it came back to him.

His name.

He rolled around, facing Bobby and Pavel, but couldn't rise to his feet. Fuck with that.

"My name is Blaise" Blaise hissed at the guard in a low voice.

Nick tried to interrupt the situation by declaring the fact that Blaise had found his name despite the fact that everybody had already heard it, cheering 'Blaise' alone to the night, only Pavel joining in. Blaise would later learn that it was a custom by the first boys, all of which were dead by this point for various reasons. The firdt ones had died quickly because there had been no one to guide them.

Reluctantly, which was a severe understatement, Bobby gave up the fight.

* * *

 

Everybody was asleep, but Blaise was tormented with strange flashes.

 

_A voice telling him that Wicked was Good._

 

_A figure clad in grey walking towards him in a room blurred with grey and blue._

 

_A girl with obscured face looking at him._

 

_"Everything's going to change."_

 

_A boy being drowned in a capsule. **Or was that him**??!!_

 

 

Blaise jolted awake, panting and shaking.

He looked around, he hadn't woken up anybody. He could go on a walk. He hesitated for a moment, he had seen Seppel and his insanity and Nick had warned him to stay in the hammock for the nights. After his vision had adjusted for the darkness and there was nothing in sight, he tried to get out of the hammock, accidentally spinning around and slamming to the floor, and his gaze bolted everywhere around him in alert, afraid he had ruined his chance, but he saw and heard nothing. Except that one of the other hammocks was empty.

Everybody was asleep, except for one person.

 

Blaise quietly walked out of the hammock shelter, hearing and steering clear of the sounds of Seppel and Pavel making out in the medic hut.

On the other side of the bushes, he found Colt sitting, using goat blood as ink to sketch something on the yellowed piece of paper already full of sketches of increasingly grotesque, creative, and better drawn monsters.

Colt whipped around, looked at him for a moment and asked him why was he there. Blaise sat on a rock.

 

"I could ask the same, but i won't because i'm polite like that" he says sarcastically "I had strange dreams. I'm taking a break from sleeping."

The runner, who preferred the term "Scout", nodded and ignored him again. Blaise reached over to press his finger on one of the sketches, smudging it a bit with his sweat.

"What are those?"

There were screechy roars in the the distance.

"Heard that?" Asked Colt, to which Blaise nodded.

"The Grievers. We don't know what they look like, so i'm trying to imagine them."

"We don't really know anything. Seppel vivisected Russ, but never found out how The Sting worked or what it did or how to cure it. It propably wasn't his intention to begin with. Seppel's just a crazy sadist, after all. Colt stood up and left, Blaise turning to call after him.

"Where are you going??"

"Sleep. Maybe. Or maybe i just don't want your company. Who knows?"


End file.
